


Nazi Pays Ancap To Have A Fulfilling And Heartfelt Conversation Under The Stars

by Mikhailov



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Although very briefly mentioned, Banter, Being Supportive, Bickering, Comfort, Constellations, Coping, Crushes, Cutesy, Distractions, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Getting mind off of things, Greek gods, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to tag this one tbh, Just Friends, Learning about the stars, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nazi and Ancap aren't awful, Opening Up, Out of Character, Sort Of, Stargazing, Stars, Talking, Talking from the heart, This isn't romantic, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wholesome, Zeus is only briefly mentioned tho, no shipping in this one, resolved emotional tension, sorta - Freeform, talking about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: See: The TitleOr: Nazi pays Ancap to help him get his mind off his things for a while, he's not entirely sure what he'll do though.
Relationships: Authright & Ancap, Mentions of Libcap, Nazi & Ancap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Nazi Pays Ancap To Have A Fulfilling And Heartfelt Conversation Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title  
> I'm also sorry if this comes off as a little out of character, I just wanted to write rightunity without the two of them being at each other throats HHH hope you enjoy
> 
> Also also! I gave up editing half way through, I am so sorry for any typos that escaped me

"I left the money in the glove compartment," Nazi says in lieu of greeting as he steps up to the other man's side. He turns his head to the side, so he's looking at Ancap's side profile, at the elegant slope of his nose and the curve of his Cupid's bow. Behind his sunglasses, he sees Ancap's eyes crinkle in mild amusement, lips curling into a smile as Nazi crosses his arms, shifting his weight onto one leg. The sun is still setting, but he wonders idly if he'll keep his sunglasses on even when it gets dark. Not that it even matters.

The setting sun casts Ancap in a golden light, he looks almost angelic. "Thank you." He replies, humming. He turns to look thoughtfully at him for a few moments, looking amused before he turns his gaze back to the lush field before them. 

Nazi isn't huge on the outdoors, but he has to give it to Ancap, he picked a very scenic area. He's curious as to why. He's not going to ask, least Ancap mocks him for it, but also because he'll find out soon enough. Ancap doesn't seem like he's going to be saying anything else, much to Nazi's annoyance. From the peaceful, almost serene look on Ancap's face though he doesn't want to ruin the peace the man seems to be in. He will if the man takes too long, but hell, it's odd to see Ancap like this.

While Nazi still has his hat on, and he's in what he normally wears, Ancap's brought his appearance down a peg. For what has to be the first time (for Nazi at least) the man isn't in a full suit and tie. He’s still impeccably dressed, of course, but not quite as much as he normally is. He’s wearing a soft yellow dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dress pants. Instead of his work shoes, he’s wearing normal boots, he’s not wearing his hat and his hair isn’t gelled back. He’s never seen his hair like that before.

He hadn’t known that Ancap’s hair was so curly. At least now he knows why Libertarian likes playing with it so much.

“Mind telling me why we’re out here?” He asks after a moment, putting his hands in his pockets. He keeps his voice a little softer than it normally is, but he can’t seem to find his voice as he stares at the setting sun. Ancap tsks, smiling.

“Always so impatient. Just watch the sunset with me; we’re waiting for the stars anyways.” He replies. He doesn’t know how to place what it is about Ancap’s voice, but there’s always a teasing edge to it, a bit of a charming accent and an air of ‘well, of course, I’m better than you.’ Nazi can’t really judge him since his voice is roughly the same. But… it’s nice.

“This is what I’m paying you for? To watch the sunset and stargaze?

Ancap looks like he’s biting back a frown. “You said you wanted to relax, take your mind off of things, what better than to watch the stars?” He tilts his head as if confused that someone might not consider stargazing as being relaxing. Nazi’s never gone stargazing; he had never seen the appeal of it.  
He sneers. “Why would I want to watch the stars and be alone with my pessimistic thoughts?”

“Well, you’re not alone, are you?” Ancap drawls, he nudges his side before resting his elbow on his shoulder and using him as support. Scowling, Nazi tries to forcefully push him off but since Ancap is taller and heavier than him, he’s unsuccessful. 

“Get off of me.” he grumbles, pulling his cap so that it’s veiling his eyes. Ancap laughs and shakes his head.

“You’re always so bitter.” He drags out the 'r' at the end of the word.

“Look, if you’re just going to waste my time, I’m taking my money back and going home.” He snaps.

Ancap doesn’t hide his puzzled frown this time, but he merely steps away from Nazi and sighs. The gentle wind that’s picked up ruffles his hair in the wind. He doesn't answer, but Nazi doesn't move from his spot next to him. He subtly shifts his weight onto his other leg, crossing his arms and sighs gently. He turns his head to look at Ancap once more, the other man is fiddling with a faded coin, his sunglasses have fallen down the bridge of his nose. He looks lost in thought. Neither of them speak up until the sky is almost completely dark. Nazi hadn't even realized how much time has passed, he tilts his head. "Why stargazing?" He inquires.

As if being snapped out of a trance, Ancap flinches just a little and tilts his head back at him, golden eyes looking at him with a curious shine. "Pardon?"

"Stargazing," he starts. "Why'd you pick Stargazing?" He repeats his question. Ancap hums as he takes a step further, walking into the field. Nazi follows him with an anxious frown, confused. It's only once they've found a visible patch of lush grass where the grass is thinner, softer under his shoes, that Ancap speaks.

"Because no one can judge you when you speak your heart." 

Ancap takes a seat in the soft grass, and as he's moving to lay down, he motions for Nazi to do the same with a gentle smile. Reluctantly, Nazi does the same, unsure of how to reply to what Ancap said so he stays silent. 

He doesn't really want to lie down in the moonlit grass, for justified fear of getting bugs in his hair or something, but he does so anyway. He keeps some space between him and the taller man, and he props his hands behind his head so he's looking up at the sky at an angle and crosses one leg over the other with a grunt. Ancap on the other hand just folds his hands over his waist and tilts his head back a little. He still doesn't quite know what to say, so he says nothing. Ancap doesn't seem to terribly mind that. He's glad that the man doesn't say anything. He naturally turns his eyes towards the moonlit sky.

“It’s marvellous, isn’t it?”

Ancap’s voice startles him and he narrows his eyes, taking a deep sigh to collect himself. He huffs. 

“It is nice. It’s…” He trails off, looking at the stars. He now understands why Ancap might genuinely like stargazing so much. He hadn’t really expected much, but the magnificent view above him completely snatched his breath away. The massive pine trees are just visible in the corner of his eyes, but it’s the hundreds of thousands of luminous stars shining above him (despite the night only just arriving) that stun him. Every little dot he recognizes is a star, shining so brightly he can see it from hundreds of miles away. He sucks in a shallow breath of air, biting his lip.

“Breathtaking, yeah” Ancap laughs. He looks over at the man, and Nazi can see the reflection of the stars shining in Ancap’s sparkling eyes, he can only imagine his eyes look the same.

“I think I understand why you like stargazing now.” He says softly, Ancap laughs.

“Oh, it’s even better when you know the stars.” He says, he gives Nazi an almost mischievous look.

He lifts one arm, pointing towards the sky and then he traces a line with his finger, he traces out more of a pattern and then holds his palm out. “Right there, is Ursa Major-” he moves his hand a little to the right. “- and right there is Ursa Minor. They’re circumpolar constellations meaning that you can see them all year.” He muses, Nazi hums. 

“Do you find comfort in the stars?” He asks out of the blue

“I suppose I do. It’s interesting to think about what had gone through the minds of people hundreds of years ago when they were naming the stars. I think it’s rather… neat to think we’re looking at the exact same stars the ancient greeks were when they named them.” He says, Nazi rolls his eyes albeit playfully. He watches Ancap trace constellations he doesn’t know with his finger and closes his eyes, basking in the warm summer air. He’s actually rather interested about hearing more concerning the stars, but he can’t find his voice. He cannot bring himself to ask the question. So he goes with something else.

“Do you think that Commie would-”

“We’re not here to talk about him,” Ancap interrupts. “If anything I know you’re here to get your mind off of that silly crush of yours. Just enjoy the stars.” Nazi’s face goes beet red, but he doesn’t say anything. Ancap is right, but he loathes to admit it. 

Eventually, “Tell me more about the constellations and stars.” He whispers. He doesn’t need to see Ancaps face to know he’s grinning.

“Where to start,” he hums. Nazi follows Ancap’s finger as it traces out a sort of diamond form with a line trailing behind it, he can see the stars that make up the constellation, and finds it quite interesting. “That is Aquila, Latin for eagle, apparently it represents the eagles that carry Zeus’s thunderbolts.” He says. Nazi chuckles.

“The Greeks really did love their gods. What do you think they had to worry about back then?”

“Probably war, depending on the time. Not offending the gods, finding food to survive the winter? Maybe they did it just for fun like us.” He replies and Nazi frowns. He shifts so he’s sitting more carefully and traces the Aquila constellation with his eyes.

“Do think they ever worried about the same things we do?” His question was so quiet he didn’t know if Ancap had heard it or not. He was honestly hoping that he had not heard him, but when Ancap hums curiously, he sighs.

“I think that… it’s possible. The times are very different, but I think it’s possible that we might be laying in the very field that others did hundreds of years ago. I think that maybe, even though things are so drastically different, people back then sometimes also felt like they were just a dot in the universe. In a world that’s so very large compared to them. We are still human after all, and sometimes we all get overwhelmed and I believe that no one is exempt from sometimes feeling like they have no place. Why do you ask?” Nazi wasn’t entirely sure what to say as he mulled over Ancap’s words, trying to best understand how he would reply.

“I just think that… I mean the world is so big, and staring up at the stars, I can’t help but almost feel small. And I know how fucking ridiculous it must sound, me, feeling inconsequential, but,” he shrugs. “I dunno, man. Look at all those fucking stars and tell me you don’t sometimes feel like the tiniest little _morsel_ , there are hundreds of thousands, millions of fucking stars, and everything is so big and overwhelming. I don’t know how you can do this.” He admits, and although he’s preparing for Ancap to mock him, it feels good to have actually spoken about how he’s feeling.

“Sometimes,” Ancap says, and Nazi is so shocked he’s not getting mocks, he turns his head to look at the other man so quickly he almost gives himself whiplash, “It’s the very stars that remind me of my place in the world. Where I can open up about everything and not be judged because stars can’t speak. And it’s the fact that I’m so small compared to them that pushes me to be better. Of course, I run on spite, but that’s beside the point. I just have to remind myself that I’m only human, you know?”

Nazi doesn’t reply right away. When he turns to look at Ancap he finds the man is already looking at him. He glances back to the sky. “I thought you’d mock me.”

Ancap makes a face, eyebrows furrowing and nose wrinkling in displeasure and he hums as he looks back up to the sky, tracing another constellation. His wedding band glows silver in the dark. Nazi recognizes this one as one of the zodiacs, Sagittarius, he thinks. “Why would I mock you when I’ve felt the same?” Ancap’s elegant voice sounds so loud in the silence. Nazi blinks. “It would be incredibly hypocritical of me. I’m a shithead, yes, but I’m not a _complete_ asshole.” He says, Nazi laughs gently.

“I dunno, just figured you didn’t care about that. I mean you’re only ever sweet with Libertarian.”

“Well, he’s my husband,” Ancap snorts. “But I know how you feel, that’s why we’re here, partially, to get your mind off of things, but also to just… talk, be open about shit. Not to mention, we’re on the same team. Just don’t start crying on me.”

Nazi laughs, loud and rich, taken off guard and he shakes his head. “I don’t cry, you’re fine. But… um, thanks, I guess, for just listening to me.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking away, Ancap laughs.

“You? _Thanking me_? Something must be wrong.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up. Keep talking about the stars, you space freak.”

Ancap laughs again, raising his arms up before he moves to trace a new constellation. This one is much bigger than the others, Nazi almost can’t keep up before Ancap speaks once more. “ _That_ , is the Hercules constellation - or Heracles, if you wanna be accurate - and it’s the fifth biggest constellation in the sky.” He starts. Nazi doesn’t really hear whatever he says next, and whether or not Ancap knows that, he keeps rambling on about the constellation.

While this certainly wasn’t the way he thought this conversation would go, he doesn’t quite mind. Maybe, just _maybe_ he should do this more often.

He reckons paying Ancap for this was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
